Wait, What?
by Lithoniel
Summary: With the exception of Duo, all the Gundam Pilots are keeping secrets. Poor Duo is the one to find them all out! Interconnecting 1100-1650 word drabbles. Contains gender-bending. Rated for language. 02x03x01x05x04
1. Chapter 1: Swimming

_Alright, this is an 8-chapter story that I've already completed and will be updating every 48 hours (or close to)_

_Warnings: cross-dressing, gender-bending, Duo's potty-mouth_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Swimming<em>

Duo Maxwell was in a bit of a dilemma. He had knocked on the door to Quatre's bedroom and bounded in a minute later like he usually did, only to find himself looking down the barrel of a magnum held by his normally-sweet friend. Said normally-sweet friend was holding a shirt to the hollow of his throat with his free hand and glaring at Duo almost as well as Heero did.

"Q-Quatre?" he asked weakly, his eyed crossing to look at the barrel of the firearm being held in front of his nose. "D-do ya mind?"

"Get out," Quatre hissed. Duo gulped and backed towards the door, hands held up defensively.

"Sorry, Q-bean!" He paused as he saw white bandages around his friend's torso, mostly hidden by the pale pink dress shirt the blonde Arabian heir usually wore. "Wait, did ya get hurt that last mission?" he asked worriedly, forgetting about the gun for a moment to step forward with a frown. Quatre's face went pink as he blushed.

"No, I'm not hurt," he snapped, shifting the focus of his gun back to Duo's face. "Now get _out_!" Duo did have a sense of self-preservation, no matter what some people thought or said, and he backed quickly out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Q!" he called through the door after closing it. He heard rustling and a soft curse in what sounded like Arabic, and then the door opened to reveal Quatre standing there fully dressed, rubbing his elbow with a cute little scowl.

Duo's thoughts screeched to a halt. Cute? Since when was Quatre 'cute'? Adorable sure; definitely sweet…but _cute_? Where the hell did that come from?

"What was it you wanted, Duo?" Quatre asked, his soft voice interrupting Duo's bewildered thoughts. Duo shook his head, his braid swishing behind him, and grinned cheerfully at Quatre.

"Wuffers and Tro-man are out and Hee-chan's continuing his love affair with his laptop, an' I wanted ta go swimmin'. You in?" Duo asked with his eyes shining. Quatre considered it for a moment, and then shook his head.

"I don't feel like swimming today, Duo," he said, and Duo's face fell as his shoulders slumped. Quatre winced ever-so-slightly. "But I'll keep you company from the side of the pool if you like," he offered, and Duo perked right back up again.

"Thanks, Kitty-Quat! Pool in fifteen, 'kay?" Quatre chuckled at Duo's enthusiasm.

"Of course, Duo. I'll see you down there."

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

Duo skidded past the living room in his socks, catching hold of the doorframe when he overshot the doorway. He was wearing socks only because he liked sliding around, as he was dressed only in a pair of black swimming trunks with a towel draped around his neck, and grinned as he poked his head into the living room.

"Hey, Hee-chan! I'm goin' swimming – you wanna come?"

"Hn," Heero replied. Duo translated it to mean 'no, I'm busy', and shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Seeya later Hee-chan!" Duo stripped off his socks at the door leading out to the back yard where the pool was situated, dropping them into his shoes, and whistled to himself as he headed towards the crystal-clear pool. Quatre was already there, his pant-legs rolled up to the knees as he dangled his feet in the water from where he sat on one of the deck chairs near the edge of the pool.

"It's a bit cold, Duo," Quatre warned as Duo tossed his towel to one side and looked as if he was about to take a running jump into the deep end. Duo just grinned.

"That don't matter, Q-ball! Incoming!" He jumped, curled into a ball and splashed into the pool, causing Quatre to lean back as a wave of water almost got him. Duo's head popped up at the opposite end of the pool once the waves had settled, and he turned to grin at the blonde teen sitting near the edge of the pool. Quatre couldn't help but smile as well – Duo's grins were infectious – as the braid-wearing teen did a lazy backstroke over to him.

"Are ya sure you don't wanna join me?" Duo asked with a cheeky smile, and Quatre shook his head.

"I'm sure, Duo. Enjoy your swim." Duo paddled up to Quatre, hoisting himself out of the water right up close to the slightly-shorter teen and causing the blonde's eyes to widen as he took a step back. "Duo?"

"Why'd ya snap at me earlier, Q?" Duo asked quietly, his grin gone and eyes sad. He hated when his friends were _actually_ mad at him. "What did I do?" Quatre looked away.

"It wasn't your fault, Duo, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have reacted that way." He didn't say anything more, and Duo was silent for a long moment before stepping back. He overbalanced when more than half his foot slipped off the edge of the pool, and with a shout of surprise reached automatically for something to steady him. He grabbed Quatre by accident, and Quatre cried out in shock as the pair of them tumbled into the pool with a splash.

Duo surfaced, coughing out water he'd inhaled in his surprise, and gave a sheepish smile to Quatre when the blonde also surfaced, blonde hair plastered to pale skin as Quatre glared at the braid-wearing brunette.

"Sorry, Q," he said sincerely. "I didn't realise I was so close t' th' edge of th' pool still." Quatre sighed, and Duo frowned slightly as he looked closer at his friend. "Hey, Q-ball, with your hair wet like this ya almost look like a girl…" Quatre rolled aquamarine eyes and started a lazy breaststroke towards the edge of the pool.

"On pain of death, Duo, you are not to tell _anyone_ what I'm about to admit," Quatre warned seriously. Duo nodded, eyes widening as Quatre climbed out of the pool and revealed the gentle, _feminine_ curves that were normally hidden beneath his – her – clothes.

"Holy shit," Duo blurted. "You _are_ a girl!" Quatre rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Duo, if the others knew…" she trailed off and Duo nodded as he climbed out of the pool himself.

"I know, Kitty-Quat. You have my word I won't tell _anyone_ about this without your permission. And I don't lie," he added solemnly. Quatre smiled, the expression lighting up her face even more than it usually did.

"Thank you, Duo." Duo chuckled and slung an arm around Quatre's shoulders, the other hand grabbing his towel and passing it to the blonde.

"No problem, Q-bean. But ya know ya should tell th' others soon," he added soberly. Quatre nodded, her face dropping, as she looked down at the towel now held to her front instead of her friend.

"I know," she murmured. "But I can't tell them…at least, not yet." Duo nodded and hugged the girl to his side tightly for a moment, before pulling back and ruffling the still-wet hair. Quatre batted his hand away with a smile on her face, and Duo grinned down at her – she was about an inch shorter without shoes on – before bounding towards the house hollering for Heero to get them some towels or he'd get pool water dripped on him and his bed.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

That night after the others had gone to bed – Wufei and Trowa having returned that evening just before dinner – Duo sat on the window of his bedroom looking up at the stars as he pieced together all the little things about Quatre that hinted towards her actual gender. Unless one of the others saw her undressed or soaking wet, none of them would put the hints together and come to the right conclusion. Quatre's secret was safe for now.

* * *

><p><em>(1286 words)<em>

_So what do you think? Please review! I'll be updating again in a couple of days. I'll even welcome flames :)_

_Ashuri_


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

_Okay, so I lied about it being a couple of days until I updated. I figured that having two chapters up immediately would get more hits on the story XD_

_Warnings: same as the last_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Mission<em>

Three weeks had passed since Duo had discovered Quatre's biggest secret, and currently he was sharing a safe-house with the mostly-silent pilot of Heavyarms. The others were at their next safe-house already, and the pair would be joining the other three as soon as this mission was completed.

Trowa was tall and slim, and _extremely_ quiet. He also, however, had a _brilliant_ taste in music, and Duo was kept occupied in the time before their mission by pillaging the auburn-haired, green-eyed Latino pilot's music files.

"Duo," Trowa said quietly at 1700 hours. Duo looked up from the computer questioningly, tilting his head to the side slightly. "We need to prepare to leave soon." Duo grinned at him and nodded.

"Sure thing, Tro-tro! Gimme five minutes." Trowa just nodded and looked back out the small window facing the base they would be infiltrating in just under two hours.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

Duo cursed violently as he ducked behind a pile of crates, dodging the spray of bullets from the soldiers who he had just encountered. He flicked on his com unit.

"03! You got the data?" he asked, peeking up over his shields and then ducking down when more bullets sprayed the area. As soon as the firing stopped he popped up and put a bullet through the brains of six of the twelve guards before he had to reload.

"_Affirmative, 02,"_ Trowa's voice crackled through the com. _"On my way out."_

"Be careful," Duo warned. "There's more patrols than usual."

"_Understood."_ Duo tucked his com back into his pocket and peeked over the crates, cracking off two more shots before being forced to retreat to shelter. The sound of guns firing but not hitting wood had him cursing, and he peeked out of his shelter in time to see a stray bullet slam into Trowa's shoulder as the slender teen was jumping the fence, knocking him over the other side. Duo swore creatively and then picked off the remaining guards, hightailing it out of there and shimmying over the fence to drop lightly beside Trowa. The lanky teen was unconscious – while checking him over Duo noticed a sluggishly-bleeding lump on one temple that seemed to be the cause – and with another creative curse Duo hoisted Trowa up over his shoulders and fled back to their safe-house.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

Duo carefully placed Trowa on the single bed in the small apartment they were sharing, checking as best he could for a concussion while the auburn-haired teen was still unconscious. He decided to wake him up after checking that shoulder wound just in case, and pulled his trusty army-knife from his pocket to slit open the tight turtleneck Trowa was wearing. There was no way the braided teen would be able to take that off without aggravating the shoulder wound.

The deep blue-green material fell away, and Duo's eyes fairly bugged out of his head as he saw the bandages wrapped tightly but not too tightly around Trowa's chest…almost _exactly_ how Quatre bound her chest to hide her breasts (yes, Duo knew this – he'd accidentally walked in on her a second time before she'd put a shirt on over her bandages).

"Am I cursed or something?" Duo whined quietly, and shook his head before using the remains of Trowa's shirt to cover his – _her_ – chest for modesty's sake even though the bandages were still covering her. He turned his attention to the bullet wound instead, frowning as he realised the bullet was still inside the wound – possibly touching bone but from the amount of blood not an artery (which was lucky). He dug around in the medical kit he'd procured, and set about removing the bullet, cleaning the wound, stitching it closed and bandaging the lot.

A few minutes later Trowa was tucked into the bed with her ruined turtleneck in the trash, the blankets up over her shoulders and the wound tended to. Duo exhaled shakily and then gripped Trowa's uninjured shoulder, giving a gentle shake.

"Trowa? C'mon, Tro, wake up," he urged gently, and the green-eyed girl stirred, blinking a little groggily before recognising where she was and moving to sit up. Duo stopped her with a hand on her uninjured shoulder, a blush across the bridge of his nose. "Ah, don't sit up yet. I had to cut off your shirt to get to the wound…" he trailed off and understanding crossed Trowa's face briefly as she realised.

"You know," she said simply, and Duo nodded. He was still blushing faintly.

"I didn't peek," he blurted, his blush re-forming as Trowa raised an eyebrow. "It's none of my business or anything…" he broke off as his knife – _his knife_ – was suddenly inches away from what made him male, and swallowed as he went very pale. "T-Trowa?"

"If you tell anyone, I will castrate you slowly and painfully," the girl said coolly. "Are we clear?" Duo nodded frantically, still awfully pale. "Good." She passed Duo his knife, and he put it away before clearing his throat awkwardly and looking away.

"I guess you don't have a concussion, then." Trowa's eyebrows rose once more.

"That's all you have to say?" Duo realised why Trowa was so quiet now. She sounded definitely female if she spoke too much.

"Well, yeah," Duo shrugged. "It's none of my business. If you wanna pretend to be a guy then who am I t' stop ya? It's your choice." He paused. "O' course, I reckon you should let th' others know before they find out on their own, but I won't say anythin' without ya tellin' me it's okay to." Trowa examined him for a moment, then nodded silently and sat up. Duo spun around to face the other direction with a slight blush as the sheets and blanket slid down to the girl's waist, and he heard a small snort of laughter from the auburn-haired teen.

"Mind passing me a shirt, Duo?" Trowa asked, and with a fierce blush that covered the entirety of his face Duo went looking for just that.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

Three days later they arrived at their next safe-house, and were greeted by a cheerful Quatre, a grumpy Wufei and a glaring Heero. Duo grinned as he wrapped an arm around Quatre's shoulders in greeting, singing out a cheery 'heya, Wuffers, Hee-chan!' before releasing Quatre and running into the house away from an irritated Wufei with a mischievous cackle. Trowa watched him go discreetly, and then gave a blunt, short mission report to the two remaining pilots (leaving out her gender and Duo's discovery of such) before heading into the house and up the stairs to find her bedroom for this stop. It felt good to have someone know about her gender, surprisingly…and she knew Duo would never break his word and tell someone without her permission.

Having locked himself away to keep Wufei from chopping off his precious braid, Duo contemplated the probability of the other two walking in on Quatre or Trowa and discovering their gender versus the likelihood of him doing the same to both. It seemed like the universe was out to get him – next thing he knew, Relena would be declaring her undying hatred for the colour pink and Heero, and Treize would be singing 'Over the Rainbow' while performing an interpretive dance with Zechs.

Duo snorted quietly and stroked the end of his precious braid as he moved his thoughts on from that particularly disturbing mental image, wondering absently if Quatre or Trowa would join him next time he went for a swim.

(1251 words)

* * *

><p><em>Review please! Even flames are welcomed with open arms - I just want some feedback XD<em>

_Ashuri_

_p.s. Next chapter at 6pm (GMT + 8)_

_p.p.s. GMT + 8 = Greenwich Mean Time + 8hrs_


	3. Chapter 3: Shower

_So it's a little early...*shrugs* I got tired of waiting XD_

_My thanks to those who added this story to their alerts (dkAdeena, darkangelwp05, arialee, PrincessQ04 and Demasu) and their favourites (feathersofbronze, The Flea and Demasu) - I really appreciate it!_

_Warnings: Language, cross-dressing, gender-bending, mild nudity_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters :)_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Shower<em>

Duo had come to the conclusion that he had the worst luck in the universe and that Fate was an utter bitch out to get him. Confused? So was Duo…let's take this back to the morning.

It had been two weeks since Duo had discovered that Trowa was female like Quatre, and he thought he had taken it rather well. He hadn't fainted, nor had he panicked overly much, and he definitely hadn't broken his promise to either girl (although he really should subtly mention to both of them that they would be well-received by each other should they decide to tell even one of the others their shared secret). He also didn't care that they were girls – they were awesome pilots, great friends, and a couple of the best people he knew. Their gender had nothing to do with it.

Duo had spent his day doing the same things he usually did – irritating Wufei until pilot 05 chased him around with a katana screaming about either justice or something in Chinese that Duo could _swear_ was cursing; subtly making fun of Quatre as the blonde girl moved around the kitchen humming to herself; whining at Heero until the messy-haired teen threatened to shoot him; and of course spending some quiet time with Trowa just helping the cautious girl to relax somewhat. At lunch, he and Quatre had provided most of the conversation at usual, and just after lunch Duo had pranked Wufei, causing the Chinese teen to curse, rant, and pull out the katana to chase him around again. Yep, just a normal day for Gundam pilot 02…until his half-open can of paint was knocked from his hands and splattered Heero with it from head to toe. Wufei and Duo skidded to a halt, their eyes widening hugely as Heero slowly stood and turned around to face them, the Ultimate Glare Of Doom™ being levelled on the pair. Half of Heero's body was completely _covered_ in bright pink paint, and it was through sheer luck that none of the paint had landed on Heero's laptop. If it had, Duo and Wufei would be sporting matching bullet holes in the middle of their foreheads. Wufei backed away slowly and then fled to his bedroom, locking himself in as Heero's attention was focused completely on Duo. The braid-wearing teen gulped, face paler than it had been when Trowa had threatened his ability to father children in the future.

"H-hey, Heero, buddy…I am so, so sorry," he babbled, backing away from the paint-covered teen hastily. Heero just glared harder at him and stalked up the stairs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and starting the shower. Duo exhaled shakily as he slid down the wall, his heart pounding. Quatre crouched beside him, concern on her delicate features.

"Are you alright, Duo?" she asked quietly. Duo nodded, taking a deep breath and then getting to his feet again.

"Yeah, incredibly…I could have sworn I was about to die," he admitted shakily. He blinked as a small pile of towels was shoved into his hands. He looked up to see Trowa hiding her amusement behind her long uni-bang and blank expression, although her eyes clearly showed how funny she found his situation.

"For Yuy," the green-eyed girl explained, giving a curt nod to the towels. "Go."

"Thanks, Tro," Duo grinned weakly, and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom Heero was occupying.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

Duo knocked on the bathroom door in warning and opened it slightly, stepping inside.

"Hey, Hee-chan, I brought some towels…" Duo trailed off and his eyes widened hugely as a very _female_ Heero glared at him from the shower where she was covering herself with her arms. "Fuck, sorry!" he yelped, and fled. Out in the hall he calmed slightly, and then irritation took over as he stormed down into the kitchen. He ignored Quatre's questions and Trowa's confused glance, not even looking at the two girls seated at the kitchen table until he reached the counter and turned around, glaring at them as he folded his arms in front of them. Heero stalked in, gun in hand and wrapped in a slightly-damp bathrobe, and Duo gestured sharply to one of the free chairs.

"Take a seat," he snapped, and in her surprise the brunette did so immediately. Duo's glare met each of the three pairs of eyes before he spoke again. "Anything else the three of you happen to be hiding? I mean, I knew the universe had it out for me, but this is fucking ridiculous. I have never lied to you lot, and in the past few weeks I've found out that the three of you are lying every single fucking day. So let's get things out in the open, shall we? Trowa, don't you dare try to castrate me for saying this. Quatre, this is the only time I will ever break a promise, even if I'm breaking two at once. Heero, Quatre, Trowa is a girl. Trowa and Heero, so is Quatre. And guess what, Quatre and Trowa? Heero's a girl too. Deal with it. Now you all know, and the only one out of the loop is Wuffers. If you aren't honest with the rest of us how the fuck can we expect you to watch our backs? I _know_ you, which is the only reason I trust you after keeping this from me, but I don't know if Wufei will react the same. Yes, you're female. That doesn't mean you're any less of a pilot. That doesn't mean you aren't strong. That doesn't mean I think any less of you, and it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to think different of you now I know." Duo fell silent after his little rant, his glare no longer there and his body relaxed. "I'm gonna go get that paint off the floor." He left the kitchen, the three teenaged girls sitting there in shocked silence.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

After a long moment, Trowa spoke without deepening her voice.

"Well that was unexpected," she said quietly. Quatre gave a small giggle.

"It was," she admitted, smiling at Trowa and Heero happily. "Duo told me when he first found out that I should tell everyone, but I thought you were all boys," she laughed, and Heero snorted quietly. When she spoke, her voice was a low, husky alto.

"He just walked in on me in the shower. I was ready to kill him." Trowa laughed softly.

"I was shot on that last mission we went on, and he had to cut off my shirt to get to it. He saw the bandages and came to the right conclusion." Quatre sighed.

"Five, almost six weeks ago when we were at the house with the pool, Duo slipped and fell in, pulling me with him. He found out then, and then two days later walked in on me before I could put my shirt on over my bindings," she explained. "He knocked and waited, but I didn't hear him." Trowa began to snicker, and Heero joined in as their snickers grew into real laughter.

"He hasn't had much luck lately, has he?" Heero asked amusedly. Trowa and Quatre shook their heads, and Duo poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey, Hee-chan, you might wanna get dressed before Wuffers gets back down here. Oh, and we're all playing Truth or Dare tonight," he added when the brunette blue-eyed teen stood. Trowa and Quatre just nodded, and Heero gave a short 'okay' as she walked past the braid-wearing teen and back up the stairs.

Once she was gone, Duo blinked and turned to Quatre and Trowa.

"How come I have the longest hair here, and I'm the guy?" he demanded, and Quatre gave a peal of laughter as Trowa just smirked, shook her head, and moved into the living room.

* * *

><p><em>(1308 words)<em>

_Again, please review! I only got one review for the last two chapters (thank you Teags! Love ya!)_

_Ashuri_


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters :)_**

_Thank you very much to **Demasu** and **pattyard** for their reviews! And another thanks to **feathersofbronze** for adding this story to their alerts. Also, thank you **pattyard** for adding both me and this story to your favourites and alerts - I'm glad you like this fic so much!_

_WARNINGS: Swearing, alcohol consumption, girl-on-girl kisses, cross-dressing, gender-bending_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Truth or Dare Pt. 1<em>

After dinner that night, Duo herded the other four pilots into the living room and made them sit down, grinning as he disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a huge bottle of vodka and orange juice in one hand and five shot glasses in the other.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," he informed his friends cheerfully. "If you _really_ don't want to do a dare or answer the question you're asked, then you take two shots. Every time you get caught in a lie, you take a shot. If you just feel like having something to drink, you take a shot."

"Sounds reasonable," Heero allowed. Trowa nodded once, and Quatre smiled.

"Who's going to start, Duo?" she asked, and Duo grinned at her before looking slyly at Wufei.

"Hey, Wu, you want to start us off?"

"It's Wu_fei_, Maxwell," Wufei growled. "And if I must." Duo gave an evil little cackle as he set out the glasses and filled them from the enormous bottle in his hand. He passed out one to each person, and then drank his first one in a single swallow before topping up and lounging back against the couch behind him.

"Alright, Fei, start us off."

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

After a moment's consideration, Wufei smirked slightly and faced Heero.

"Truth or Dare, Yuy." Heero regarded the Chinese teen for a moment, and then made her decision.

"Truth." Wufei's smirk disappeared into an almost-pout, and Duo coughed to hide his laugh as the bronze-skinned teen thought of what to ask. Clearly Wufei had been hoping the Perfect Soldier would choose 'dare'.

"Name one of your most embarrassing moments," Wufei said finally. Heero's cheeks actually went pink, and Wufei's eyebrows rose as Heero avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.

"When a friend walked in on me in the shower." Duo's eyes widened. He didn't realise Heero considered him her friend, nor that she'd actually been embarrassed by him accidentally seeing her in the shower earlier (although it made sense that she would feel that way).

"Alright, that means it's your turn, Heero," Quatre said sweetly before Wufei could ask who or why, saving Heero from further discomfort. Heero nodded, and then glanced at Trowa and Duo before speaking.

"Barton. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Trowa said calmly, and Heero thought about it for a moment before a slow smirk crept onto her face.

"Sit on Maxwell's lap for the next ten rounds," she said, and Duo's face flamed as Trowa just shrugged and stood, stepping over Quatre to settle herself on the braid-wearing teen's lap comfortably. Duo had to loop an arm around her waist carefully so the auburn-haired girl didn't fall off before the ten rounds were up. Wufei's eyes were wide in surprise, and Quatre was giggling.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

"Your turn, Trowa," Quatre half-sang. She was enjoying this _far_ too much.

"Duo, Truth or Dare?" Trowa asked calmly, as if she wasn't seated right on his lap. Duo swallowed a little nervously, but didn't want to do a dare that might conflict with Trowa's dare.

"Truth." Trowa was silent as she thought, knocking back her shot and holding it for Duo to refill, which he did.

"If you could change anything about anyone here…who would you change, what would you change and why?" Trowa asked finally. Duo was thoughtful.

"I guess…I would change myself," he replied quietly after a long moment. The others looked at him. "I really don't want to answer the rest of the question, so pass me my shot," he added, and gulped down the slightly sour drink before pouring another and drinking that down too. Trowa took the shot glass from his hand and refilled it, placing it back on the small coffee table they were gathered around.

"I will want the rest of that answer later, Duo," Trowa murmured for Duo's ears only, and after a moment the braid-wearing teen nodded.

"Right…Kitty-Quat, Truth or Dare?" Duo asked with his usual cheerfulness, and the blonde girl tilted her head cutely before deciding.

"Dare." Duo thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"At our next safe-house, you have to go to the nearest town dressed as a teenaged girl and spend the day there," he said triumphantly. Quatre stared at him, her eyes wide and horrified. She'd been dressing as a boy for most of her life, after all. "If you're not going to do it, then take two shots," Duo goaded. Quatre hesitated for a moment, then grabbed her shot, downed it, and repeated the process with Heero's, refilling both once she'd shaken her head to clear it. Duo was surprised. "Wow, you really don't want to wear a skirt. Huh. Well, your turn anyways, Q."

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

Quatre turned her attention immediately to Wufei, as he was the only one who hadn't been asked a question or a dare yet.

"Wufei, truth or dare?" she asked innocently. Wufei eyed the blonde girl for a moment, unsure as to which would be a worse answer. Finally he replied.

"Dare." Quatre smiled once more, this time the expression sending shivers up the spines of the others with how _evil_ it was.

"I dare you to kiss Heero…on the mouth." Duo's jaw dropped open, and Heero's eyes widened noticeably in shock.

"Quat, you are _evil_," Duo stated. The blonde just blinked innocently at him.

"I don't know what you mean, Duo." Trowa snorted quietly, and their attention redirected towards Wufei, whose face was now sporting a charming blush that matched the one on Heero's cheeks. "So are you going to do the dare or take the shots?" Wufei bit his lip for a moment, eyes darting between the shot glass on the table and Heero's slightly-red face, before taking a deep, shaky breath.

"I'll do the dare," he said quietly, and Heero's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Quatre!" she protested, and got a smile and a giggle in return. Heero sighed and turned back to Wufei. Duo leant around Trowa slightly so he could see, wondering how they would go about it.

Wufei leant towards Heero hesitantly, but then seemed to make a decision and closed the rest of the distance between them swiftly, their lips connecting firmly. Duo's jaw dropped open once more, and as the two continued to kiss, one of Wufei's hands sliding into Heero's short brown hair while their heads tilted to change the angle and deepen the kiss, Duo found himself becoming rather aroused. Trowa shifted slightly on his lap, and Duo's face went bright red in embarrassment as she turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he whispered, hiding his face with his free hand. God, how mortifying! Trowa just gave a tiny laugh and turned her attention back to where Wufei and Heero were rather enthusiastically swapping spit.

"I believe that qualifies as a kiss," she said dryly. Heero shot backwards as she realised what she had been doing, her back hitting the couch as she went bright red and covered her mouth with one hand. Wufei was blushing just as hotly, averting his gaze from the others as he shifted back to his original seated position.

"And you can't even blame the drinks because you haven't had any," Quatre laughed. Her cheeks were a bit pink, and Duo wondered if the blonde was a bit of a lightweight.

"Your turn, Wuffers," he said before Quatre could say anything more, and then stared in shock when the Chinese teen just gulped down his shot and refilled the glass. Heero did the same, keeping her eyes away from the rest of them. Trowa shifted on his lap again, and Duo inhaled sharply but almost silently as he was reminded of his…problem. Trowa gave a near-silent laugh, and Duo huffed. She'd done that on purpose!

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW-

"Trowa, Truth or Dare?" Wufei asked swiftly.

"Dare," the green-eyed teen replied instantly. Wufei thought for a long moment, trying to come up with something that wouldn't interfere with the auburn-haired girl's current dare. It wouldn't be fair to expect her to do something that caused her to break the terms of her previous dare. An evil smile formed on his face after a moment, and Duo felt an impending sense of doom.

"Kiss Winner, on the mouth, for two full minutes." Duo's eyes widened as Trowa just shrugged and beckoned to Quatre, who giggled quietly as she moved closer to the taller girl still seated on Duo's lap. Trowa reached out and cupped the back of the blonde's head, lowering her head slightly to brush her lips against Quatre's. The blonde girl's eyes slid shut as she gave a little moan, and Duo stared with bright red cheeks as Trowa covered Quatre's lips fully with her own and then slipped her tongue past the blonde's lips into her mouth. His hard-on returned with a vengeance and he whimpered nearly silently. Trowa was going to kill him, he knew it, but he couldn't help it! It was arousing to watch them make out so close – even if they weren't female he would have found it hot. They were attractive people, and he was a hormone-ridden bisexual teenaged boy, so of course he was going to react!

"That's three minutes," Heero said a moment later, and Trowa slowly, reluctantly pulled back from Quatre, who was flushed and panting as she settled back into her place. Her lips, and Trowa's, were reddened from the kiss and slightly swollen. It made them look even more desirable, and Duo felt certain he was going to die when Trowa settled back in his lap and rubbed against his erection. The girl just looked at him over her shoulder and gave a discreet wink, causing Duo's eyes to widen.

There was no _way_ he'd get any sleep tonight after what he'd seen today.

* * *

><p><em>(1631 words)<em>

_Alright, so that's the end of part one - part two will be up pretty much right away as I have to go out for a few hours and don't know whether I'll be able to put it up anytime soon otherwise._

_Please review! Even flames are welcomed :)_

_~Ashuri_

_P.S. The thing about Duo wanting to change himself...if you want an answer to that I'll put it in the author's note at the beginning of the next chapter :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare pt 2

_Hooray for near-immediate updates!_

_For those who didn't get the chance to read the last chapter before I put this one up (which would probably be almost everyone), and wanted to know what I meant by Duo wanting to change himself:  
>Duo has always had terrible luck with those he cares about dying - Solo, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell among them - so what he wants to change is the horrible luck he seems to have in that regard. Originally it was something more along the lines of self-harm to deal with his losses and keep up the joker mask, but then I realised I'd written him almost naked right in the first chapter so there was no way Quatre wouldn't have noticed scars from cutting.<em>

_WARNINGS: Alcohol consumption, swearing (not sure if there's much this chapter), stripping (mild), silliness_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Truth or Dare Pt. 2<em>

Trowa spent a minute or so deciding on who she was going to torment next, and Duo silently begged every god he could think of that it wouldn't be him.

"Quatre."

"Truth," the blonde said instantly. A smirk formed on Trowa's face, and Quatre looked suddenly wary.

"The box in your Gundam that you refuse to leave behind…what's in it?" Quatre's cheeks turned flaming red, and Duo found himself intrigued. He'd been wondering about that shoebox-sized lockbox that the blonde had been carting around. Quatre swallowed and reached for her glass, downing it and then pouring another to knock that back as well. Duo pouted slightly as Quatre shakily refilled her shot glass.

"You're no fun," he mock-whined, making Heero snort as Quatre glared at the braid-wearing teen. Duo decided to look for that box and find out for himself what was in it.

"Shut up, Duo," Quatre muttered, shaking her head slightly. "Heero, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Duo and make him shut up." Heero snorted again as Duo gave a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and stood to make her way around the table and kneel beside Duo. Trowa turned to watch, eyes glinting with curiosity.

"You need to think of more original dares, Quatre," Heero stated, and then her mouth was covering Duo's. The violet-eyed youth was startled, but then started to actively participate in the kiss, his free arm snaking around Heero's shoulders to pull her closer as one of her hands held onto the back of his neck and the other braced her on the floor. Duo tentatively swept his tongue across Heero's lower lip, asking for admittance, and then slipped his tongue past her teeth to curl around hers playfully when she opened her mouth slightly to give permission.

When they parted slowly a minute or so later, Duo became aware of the slight trembling and the shaky breathing of the girl on his lap, as well as the somewhat lustful look on Quatre's flushed face as she stared at them. Heero's cheeks were slightly red as well as she moved back to her place, but Duo noticed a slight trembling to her legs. Wufei was bright red beneath his bronze skin, breathing a little rapidly as he averted his gaze. Duo was a little confused, but shrugged it off and waited for Heero to choose her victim.

"Chang." Heero stated, and Wufei jumped slightly before meeting Heero's eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Wufei said instantly, most likely to avoid the possibility of having to kiss one of the others again. Heero had a slightly contemplative look on her face for a moment, then gave a tiny quirk of her lips.

"Are you male or female?"

"Where the hell did that question come from?" Wufei blurted, eyes widening. Heero shrugged.

"You and Duo kiss differently. I want to know if that's a gender issue." Wufei spluttered incoherently for a moment, but then calmed somewhat.

"I was going to tell you once the war ended anyway," the Chinese teen muttered. "I'm female. That's why I hate Maxwell calling me 'Wu-man'…it sounds too much like 'woman'. And it is the reason I never wear my hair down." Heero nodded, as if unsurprised, and Duo gave an audible whimper.

"Am I the only male in the colonies capable of piloting a Gundam or something?" he asked plaintively, and Heero gave a real laugh, her husky alto ringing throughout the room as Quatre giggled aloud.

"So it would seem," Trowa said at a normal volume in her normal voice, causing Wufei to blink in confusion.

"…you three are female too?" she asked.

"Yes," Quatre laughed. "Duo found us all out." Duo flushed.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose," he defended. Trowa laughed and shifted on his lap once more, causing his blush to darken. "Dammit, Tro, stop wriggling!" Trowa smirked at him, and Duo averted his eyes to the ceiling as he tried futilely to calm his body.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked worriedly. Duo shook his head, refusing to answer, and Trowa snickered.

"He's got a sizable problem thanks to yours and Wufei's dares," the green-eyed girl stated, and Duo's cheeks flamed.

"Trowa!"

Quatre giggled as she realised what Duo's 'problem' was, and Heero gave a low, husky laugh that didn't help with said problem. Wufei's eyes widened as she understood what Trowa meant, and then a blush dusted her cheeks. Duo's blush slowly faded away.

"It's not my fault I'm a teenaged boy!" he huffed. "I'm fifteen and I've got hormones, alright? I can't control it." Trowa shifted in his lap and Duo's eyes widened in shock when she straddled him, her arms either side of his shoulders braced against the couch. He had a sort of 'deer caught in the headlights' look on his face as the auburn-haired girl leant closer.

"Why would you want to?" she asked softly.

"It's highly flattering," Heero agreed calmly. Quatre nodded, and Wufei blushed slightly as she also nodded. Duo swallowed thickly.

"S-shouldn't we continue the game?" he asked weakly. To his relief, Trowa moved back to her original position on his lap and the others voiced their agreement.

"It's your turn now, Wufei," Quatre pointed out after a moment. The Chinese girl nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"Duo, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Duo sighed, giving up. He was playing Truth or Dare with four teenaged girls who no longer had to hide their gender…he was doomed.

"A dare," Wufei hummed thoughtfully. A slight blush dusted the bridge of her nose even as she gave a wicked little smile. "Take your shirt off." Duo stared at her in shock that the girl would have suggested something like that, then shrugged and removed his arm from Trowa's waist to strip off his black shirt and toss it onto the couch behind him.

"Easy enough. Alright…um…Trowa. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the girl on his lap replied calmly. Duo nodded and thought about it for a long moment.

"Why do you keep embarrassing me?" he asked finally, huffing a little. Trowa laughed.

"It's funny," she shrugged. "And it makes you blush, which is really quite attractive." Duo's cheeks went pink again, and Trowa laughed again as she leant against his bare chest.

"That's true," Heero agreed. Duo noticed that the bottle of vodka and orange juice was emptier than it should be, and wondered how much the girls had been drinking when he wasn't paying attention.

"Definitely," Quatre nodded, her cheeks seeming to hold a permanent blush now. She was a lightweight, it seemed.

"It is rather," Wufei murmured. Duo's blush darkened. Did they really all think that of him? It was hard to believe.

"Your turn, Tro," he said quickly. After this turn Trowa's dare would be over, and he could escape before he was permanently red from them embarrassing him.

"Heero," Trowa stated rather than asked.

"Dare," the brunette shrugged, seeming to be throwing caution to the wind.

"Go remove your bandages." Heero shrugged and stood up, walking behind the couch behind Duo and removing her shirt in plain sight of the other girls, unwrapping the bindings on her chest and dropping them to the floor before pulling her singlet back on and walking back to her place with her breasts unbound. She had no qualms about revealing herself to her comrades, although she had thought to spare Duo the embarrassment he was bound to feel should she strip off in front of him.

"That's ten rounds," Wufei commented. "Your dare is over, Trowa." The green-eyed girl slipped off Duo's lap and sat beside him instead, tossing back her shot and refilling it. Duo eyed the bottle in surprise.

"How much have you girls been drinking?" he asked in surprise, and Quatre giggled.

"I've had eight," she confessed.

"Seven," Trowa shrugged.

"Five," Wufei admitted with a slight blush. Duo raised an eyebrow – he hadn't been expecting that.

"I've only had three," he said in bewildered surprise. "Heero?"

"Nine," the brunette girl shrugged. Duo stared in disbelief.

"Damn," he muttered. "I think Q's had enough, by the way," he added a bit louder. "She's more than a little tipsy."

"No I'm not," the blonde objected with a pout.

"Yes, you are," Wufei said dryly. "You're having plain juice from now on." Quatre's pout grew, and Trowa chuckled quietly.

"Why don't we just change the game?" she suggested. The others all looked at her, and she produced a pack of playing cards from seemingly nowhere. "Poker, anyone?"

* * *

><p><em>(1425 words)<em>

_Alright! So the next chapter will be up in about 24 hours from now, and the title of the chapter is 'Poker'. After that there'll be a time-skip to after the war(s), and then one more chapter after that! So close to the end *sniffle*_

_Please review!_

_~Ashuri_


	6. Chapter 6: Poker

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters_**

_WARNINGS: Stripping, language (sorta), implied femslash_

_Thank you very much to **santanaann** for adding this story to their alert list!_

_And in response to reviews..._

**_Demasu:_**_I can't believe it's nearly over too, and I'm the one who wrote it! But I am working on other Gundam Wing fics at the moment and a few crossovers - I think I have about 20 stories in the 'In Progress' stage that I've also got in my 'Must Complete ASAP' file_

**_pattyard_**_: I figure that alcohol will influence them in their playing abilities, and that they're all pretty good at card games :)_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Poker<em>

Duo wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but the game of poker somehow morphed into a game of strip poker.

Quatre had been wearing the most clothing at the beginning, but had been the worst influenced by the alcohol she had consumed and was now wearing her bandages and underwear only.

Trowa had removed her turtleneck, belt, shoes and socks, and was wearing only her bandages, underwear and jeans.

Heero was topless, now wearing only her spandex shorts due to an error in judgement during a couple of rounds. Duo very carefully avoided looking at anywhere other than her face when glancing in her direction due to how shameless she was regarding her half-naked state.

Wufei was the most clothed. She still had her bandages, blue singlet top, and white pants on, although she was missing her shoes, socks, jacket and belt. She had also removed her hair-tie, saying that it was an item of clothing and therefore counted, and her silky black hair was spilling over her shoulders and framing her now noticeably feminine face.

And Duo…his hair was unbound, his hair-tie having been removed at the end of the first round he lost, and as he had already been missing his shirt thanks to Wufei he had removed his shoes, socks and pants with the next three rounds he had lost. He was now wearing only his black boxer-briefs, glad that he had not gone commando as he did sometimes.

"You know," Heero commented suddenly as Wufei lost the round and stripped off her singlet with an irritated sigh. "We don't need to pretend to be guys when we're in hiding like this anymore."

"True," Trowa nodded, dealing the next hand after shuffling the deck expertly. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't actually know how to act any differently."

"I only began pretending when my twin – the intended pilot of Shenlong – died. My parents pretended I had died and I became my brother," Wufei shrugged. "I was ten."

"Wait, your name isn't Wufei then?" Duo asked in confusion. Wufei snorted and shook her head.

"Not really; it's actually Fei. Ran is buried under the name Meiran and I took the name Wufei. No one except our parents knew our names because we were the clan heirs – the rest of the clan just knew that we were fraternal twins. The heirs to the clan are presented and named formally at age twelve, so no one knew of the swap." Wufei seemed totally unfazed by this as she examined her hand. "Fold."

"I have twenty-nine older sisters," Quatre said, frowning down at the cards in her hand. "Fold. The ones that raised me hid my gender from Father because he had been told by the doctor monitoring Mother's pregnancy that I was a boy, and he was expecting a male heir. When I was old enough to understand my sisters told me why they dressed me in skirts in private and boys' clothing in public and when I saw Father, and I told them to stop buying me female clothing in case Father paid an unexpected visit." The blonde girl was sobering up now, feeling slightly embarrassed by her nearly-naked state.

"Fold," Heero stated. "The assassin who raised me made me pretend to be male so I wasn't raped while we were living on the streets," she said with a shrug. "After he died I never stopped because I didn't feel safe. Dr J knew, but he didn't care as long as I piloted and fought well."

The others nodded in understanding, and Trowa and Duo revealed their hands. Duo cursed loudly and violently, standing up and turning away to drop his final article of clothing, hands covering his privates as he returned to his seat, a dark blush on his cheeks.

"The mercenary who found me was a woman pretending to be a man, and hid my gender until I was old enough to do it myself. When she died I met Doktor S, and he took me on as a mechanic. I was Nanashi, no-name, until the real Trowa Barton died and I took his place as pilot of Heavyarms," Trowa shrugged. It was silent as she shuffled and dealt again.

-GWGWGWGWGW-

Twenty minutes later Duo had won all five hands they had played since he lost his last article of clothing, and now had nearly nowhere to look as all four of his comrades were now topless. Trowa and Wufei had also lost their pants, leaving them in only their underwear. Heero had quietly admitted to going commando beneath her spandex when asked why she folded with a reasonable hand, and so the four girls now had the same amount of clothing on. Duo was certain he was going to pass out or be permanently red if the game kept going this way.

Four rounds later – Duo winning two and folding the other two – they were all naked at the kitchen table. Trowa paused in her shuffling of the cards.

"I don't think there's much point in continuing at this stage," she commented. Duo, who had his gaze fixed firmly on the table right in front of him rather than the bare forms of his fellow pilots, snorted.

"You only just figured that out?" he asked dryly. "I've been starkers for the past nine hands."

"Oh, we noticed," Heero snickered. Duo scowled, blushing faintly. He was slowly getting used to their teasing.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Trowa stated, standing and stretching. Duo resisted the urge to look, although the other three watched the Latino girl appraisingly.

"Mind if we join you?" Quatre asked with a giggle. Trowa chuckled.

"Not at all." The two left the kitchen, and Duo belatedly realised that they had left their clothes behind.

"Bed seems like a good idea," Wufei yawned, stretching. Duo heard a small gasp from the Chinese girl, followed by a soft moan. He was severely tempted to look, to see what the cause of the noise was, but restrained himself.

"Let's go," Heero murmured in Duo's ear, causing the braid-wearing teen to jump and yelp in surprise. He looked up, and his violet eyes met Heero's shining Prussian-blue orbs. The brunette girl smiled slightly and Duo was slightly startled when Wufei leant around the slightly-taller girl to brush her lips over Duo's lightly.

"Come on, Duo," the girl whispered against Duo's lips, one small hand sliding up his thigh suggestively. "Trowa's bed is big enough for all of us." Duo swallowed at the mental images that statement produced, willing his body to calm down as he nodded mutely. Heero tugged him to his feet, and Wufei gave a quiet giggle as she pressed up against the violet-eyed teen's side. Duo hesitated for a moment but then put his arm over her shoulders, the other going over Heero's shoulders a moment later as they headed up the stairs to Trowa's bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>(1156 words)<em>

_I think this one is the shortest chapter yet...oh well *shrugs*_

_Alright, so I haven't played Poker in years so I have /no/ idea if I'm using the right terms, but I'm sure you get the idea._

_Next chapter is titled "Photograph", and I'll have it up around this time tomorrow._

_Please review!_

_~Ashuri_


	7. Chapter 7: Photograph

_I'm so sorry about the delay! I only just got internet access and I won't have it for long, so I'm racing to add this before I lose the connection!_

_Thanks to **HeeroDuo4eva** for adding this story to your alert list!_

**_Dislaimer:_**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters_

_WARNINGS: Mentions of girl/girl, very slight Relena-hate (I don't hate her overly much)_

_Pairing: 02x03x01x05x04_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Photograph<em>

It had been just over two years since that fateful game of Truth or Dare that had sparked the relationship between the former Gundam Pilots. Duo loved his girls dearly, and was beyond happy with them. Even so, he knew that if anyone knew that even one of his lovers was female and that they had a stable five-way relationship, he would be branded a player at the least and his girls would be regarded as sluts. He would never let that happen. His girls were the world to him, and he would severely injure (if not kill) anyone who dared to hurt them whether physically, mentally or emotionally.

In the year and a bit since the end of the war, Duo and his girls had started working for the Preventers, living in one of Quatre's smaller houses on the edge of the city within which the Preventers HQ was located. They refused to work with anyone but each other, and only Sally Po had been let in on the secret of the girls' genders due to her being the only doctor they trusted. They had extracted a vow of secrecy from her so that she didn't tell Une, but the young woman had still congratulated them on their steady relationship with a sincere smile on her face. The five former Gundam pilots were content.

A knock at the front door one morning had Heero grumbling as she detangled herself from the bodies of her lovers, slipping on a loose shirt that hid her breasts (slightly larger than they used to be) and a pair of baggy shorts before stumbling downstairs to the front door as it was knocked on again. She jerked it open with a sleepy glare, and then blinked bleary eyes at the person on the doorstep.

"Relena? What are you doing here at…six-thirty in the morning?" Heero yawned after looking at the clock.

"Sorry I woke you, Heero," Relena said, a concerned look on her face. "Could I come in? There's something I think you need to see." Heero sighed and nodded, stepping aside.

"The living room is the first door to the right," she said as she closed the door behind the honey-blonde girl. "I'm going to wake the others."

"The…others?" Relena asked, blinking in confusion. "I thought you lived with Duo?"

"I do," Heero snorted, heading for the stairs. "And three others. Take a seat and we'll be down soon."

Heero entered the bedroom once more, a small smile on her face when she saw the still-dozing tangle of limbs and bodies that was the four people she loved.

"Relena's here," she said, and Duo groaned from somewhere in the centre of the heap. "She says she has something for me to see. I want you all there just in case she tries something."

"Okay," Quatre yawned as she rolled off the bed onto the floor, standing and stretching. Heero couldn't resist wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and nibbling the lobe of one ear, one hand drifting up to cup a pert breast and squeeze gently.

"Let her put some clothes on, Hee-chan, or I'm gonna end up jumping one o' ya," Duo yawned as he too slid off the bed and stretched, pulling on a pair of drawstring black pyjama bottoms as Trowa and Wufei also got up, Trowa helping a sleepy Wufei to pull back her black locks after putting her clothes on. In less than two minutes the girls were all in baggy shorts and loose shirts that disguised their gender, with Duo yawning and running a hand through his knee-length brown locks tiredly as he slung the other arm over Heero's shoulders.

"Let's go get the pink princess out of our house," Wufei grumbled. "I want to go back to bed."

"Me too," Trowa admitted softly, covering her mouth as she yawned. The five seventeen-year-olds made their way downstairs and into the living room, wondering what Relena had found that was so important she had to show up before seven a.m.

Relena was seated primly on one armchair when the five ex-terrorists entered the living room, Trowa guiding a stumbling and half-asleep Wufei to one of the couches while Quatre followed with a yawn. Duo had his arm slung over Heero's shoulders, the long-haired brunette smothering a yawn of his own as they sat on the couch opposite the armchair Relena was seated on.

"So what is so important, Relena?" Heero asked a little grumpily. Relena reached into the pocket of her suit jacket and produced a small white square, which she passed to Heero with a slightly sad look on her face. Heero took it, and flipped it over to be greeted with a photograph. It was of a young man with a distinct brown braid down to his thighs, with one arm wrapped around the waist of a young woman in a light blue sundress with short blonde hair. Their faces weren't visible, as the braided youth was quite clearly kissing the daylights out of the woman, who had one arm looped up around his neck.

"I was talking to Dorothy Catalonia the other day and she told me she had seen this happen, and so took a photograph which she sent to me," Relena explained. To her surprise, Heero smiled slightly and passed the photograph to Duo, who examined it for a moment and then started chuckling. He passed the photo on to Trowa, who also chuckled as he showed the blonde and Chinese teens beside him. Relena was shocked when Wufei burst into hearty laughter and Quatre blushed, a sheepish smile on his face.

"How can you smile and laugh?" Relena exploded a moment later. "Heero, your supposedly gay boyfriend was snapped _cheating_ on you with some slut!" The laughter and smiling stopped instantly.

"Don't you _ever_ call her a slut again," Heero growled, glaring darkly at the honey-blonde politician.

"And I never said I was gay," Duo piped up. "I'm bisexual, actually."

"Not to mention Duo would never cheat on one of us," Trowa added calmly. Relena startled, turning towards the green-eyed teen in confusion at the feminine quality of Trowa's voice.

"On…on one of you? What are you talking about?" she asked in bewilderment. Duo snickered.

"Hey, Q, go put on the outfit you wore when we visited your sister." Quatre sighed and shook his head, standing and leaving the room anyway. It was silent until a blonde young woman with short hair wearing a light blue sundress entered the room. Heero gave Duo a push towards the blonde, and getting the hint Duo bounded over to sweep the blonde into a deep kiss as Relena gaped and the others watched.

"W-what?" Relena stammered, and Duo broke the kiss to smirk at her.

"You owe me, Duo," the blonde girl said with Quatre's familiar voice, although the tone was lighter than usual. "Relena, apart from Duo all of us are female. That includes Heero."

"Q-Quatre?" Relena gasped. The blonde woman nodded, and Wufei spoke up as she removed the tie from her hair. It was amazing what a different hairstyle could do to Wufei's appearance.

"Relena, Duo is ours. He would never cheat on us."

"Not if he wanted to keep his balls," Trowa added with a smirk, and Duo winced.

"Must you always threaten them, Tro?" he asked in a slight whine. Heero laughed, her real laugh rather than the creepy 'male' laugh she had used in the war.

"You know she would never go through with it, Duo," Heero stated in her husky alto voice, standing. "Thank you for the picture, Relena. It is hard to get proof of Quatre wearing skirts in public." She gripped Relena's elbow and led her to the door, opening it and giving a polite smile before pushing the girl out and shutting the door firmly. "Good day." She locked the door and headed back to the living room with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>(1329 words)<em>

_Again, I'm sorry it was late! This was the second-last chapter, and the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow (not too sure on the exact time). It's called "Rumours"_

_Please review!_

_Ashuri_


	8. Chapter 8: Rumours

_Alright, final chapter! I'm kinda sad it's coming to an end, but this is the second multi-chapter fic I've managed to finish so I'm pretty pleased with myself :)_

_WARNINGS: Language, implied sexual situations, slight sexism_

_Oh, and many thanks to **snowdragonct** for her awesome review - It was the first thing I read when I got up this morning and made me laugh! I totally agree, by the way :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Rumours<em>

Duo hummed cheerfully to himself as he strolled down the hallway towards the office he shared with his girls, flicking through the papers in his hands as he did so. He paused, however, when a female agent walking in the opposite direction gave him a filthy glare and muttered 'bastard' as she walked past. Bewildered, Duo stared after her for a moment before shrugging and continuing on his way. He was stopped again when one of the more egotistical male agents slapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You know, you fucking four babes," the man grinned. "Tell me, is that acrobat chick, the one with the green eyes, as flexible in bed as she is in the gym?" he asked with a leer. Duo's confusion slipped away into anger as he realised who the fool was talking about.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of her or even think of her like that again," he said icily. "And it is none of your business." He shoved the man away and stormed the rest of the way to the office he shared with his girls, blood boiling. He slammed the door behind him, making the girls jump.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"Has anyone said anything out-of-the-ordinary to any of you today?" he asked, concerned. Trowa shook her head, as did Heero. Quatre thought about it for a moment, and Wufei scowled.

"Some idiot made a move on me earlier, calling me 'babe'," the Chinese woman grumbled irritably. "I sent him to the infirmary."

"A woman in R&D called me a slut earlier, but I thought she was talking about someone else," Quatre said quietly, shoulders slumping. "Someone found out and told, didn't they?" she deduced. Duo nodded grimly, still angry.

"A woman called me a bastard as she walked past me, and some douche asked me if Trowa was flexible in bed after complimenting me on, as he phrased it, 'fucking four babes'," Duo snarled angrily.

"The only person who knew about us is Sally," Wufei whispered, hands clenched into fists. She saw Sally as an elder sister, so the thought of the young doctor betraying her trust like that was hurtful. Duo wrapped his arms around the slender woman, stroking her back as he cursed mentally.

"Relena knows," Heero spoke up. They all faced the blue-eyed young woman. "She might have told someone." Duo growled, eyes flashing.

"Whoever it was is going to pay," he growled. "No one messes with any of you and gets away with it."

-02x03x01x05x04-

Lady Une looked up from her paperwork as there was an angry knock at her office door.

"Come in," she called, and the door opened to reveal a furious Duo Maxwell, who stormed in and stood in front of her desk with his hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Something wrong, Maxwell?"

"Have you heard the rumours being spread?" he asked through grit teeth. Une frowned slightly.

"Rumours? Maxwell, you're going to have to be more specific, there are always rumours being spread," she stated. Duo growled.

"The ones saying that my partners are female and sluts. Those rumours," he snapped. Une's eyebrows rose.

"Whatever gave someone the idea that your partners are girls? There's no way they'd be able to hide something like that for so long." Duo sighed, slumped, and flopped into one of the chairs.

"They did, Une-lady. Hee-chan's been pretending to be a boy since she was three or four. Quat's sisters pretended she was a boy so her dad would make her his heir and wouldn't ruin the doctor that said she was a boy before she was born. Fei's twin brother died and so she took his place. And the merc that found Tro was a woman pretending to be a guy and did the same for her. I found out over the course of two months just over two years ago that they were pretending to be boys," he explained. "Sally knew but we asked her to keep it quiet, and Relena found out the other day, but I don't know how everyone here found out except you." He ran a hand through his bangs and started fiddling with the end of his braid.

"Une, I won't let anyone get away with badmouthing or hurting my girls. They're everything to me, and if someone shoots their mouth off about them then I'm gonna react. Quat got called a slut by a woman in R&D earlier, and a guy called Fei 'babe' and got sent to the infirmary when she was through with him, but the only person here who knew was Sally so Fei's really hurting. One of the lady agents called me a bastard and some dickhead asked me what Tro's like in bed. I don't want them to deal with this." Une listened to Duo, and then leant back in her chair.

"There's very little I can do except remind everyone of the code of conduct for the agency at this point, Maxwell. However, I'm willing to look the other way should you find it necessary to reprimand those who ignore the code," she said calmly. Duo gave a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Une-lady." He stood and turned to leave.

"Duo." He turned back. "I wish the five of you the best." Duo grinned at her.

"Thanks."

-02x03x01x05x04-

Later that day in the dojo – the only area in the building able to accommodate all the Preventer agents at once – Lady Une and Sally Po stood at the front of the crowd with the five former Gundam pilots behind and to one side of them. There were many dirty looks, glares, leers and sneers directed towards the four girls and their Shinigami, but they ignored them.

"I have called you all here for a reminder as to the code of conduct for this agency," Une began, her voice sharp and clear. "Rule number 21 states that an agent's personal life, including their love life, is not to have any effect on the treatment of said agent. Rule number 15 states that sexual harassment is disciplined severely. Rule number 28 states that the abuse of another agent, be it sexual, verbal, or physical, will result in disciplinary action, up to and including dismissal. Today it has come to my attention that these rules in particular have been disregarded due to the discovery of an aspect of the personal lives of five of my top agents. I am not impressed by this."

There came an outcry from one of the female agents, and soon quite a lot of the room were in an uproar. It was only Heero firing a blank at the ceiling that had them quieting.

"Our personal lives have nothing to do with the rest of you," she stated clearly, glaring at the closest person who was leering at her.

"Yes, with the exception of Maxwell we hid our gender, but only because it is what we are used to and comfortable with," Wufei said coldly.

"Them being female has nothing to do with their skills," Duo snorted. "They're still four of the Gundam pilots, they're still strong, they can still kick all your asses if they have to, and they're still _themselves_," he stressed, folding his arms. "And even though they're gonna kick my ass for saying this; if I hear that anyone is badmouthing them again then Shinigami will start hunting."

-02x03x01x05x04-

Later that evening on their shared bed, Trowa lifted her head from where it rested on Duo's shoulder to glare at him.

"You're such an idiot," she stated. Duo winced slightly as the others made noises of agreement.

"I know," he admitted. "But I'm your idiot, right?" he asked hopefully, and got laughter from his girls in response.

"Of course you are, Duo," Quatre smiled, snuggling against his side more from her position between his body and Trowa's. Heero made a sleepy noise of agreement from Duo's other shoulder, Wufei trapped between her and Duo's side.

"I'm glad," Duo whispered, and soon the five of them drifted to sleep, content.

* * *

><p><em>(1345 words)<em>

_Well, that's it! The eighth and final chapter!_

_Please tell me what you think!_

_Ashuri_


End file.
